The Monkeys Steal My Underwear At Night
by FunkyMonkeyBunch
Summary: We're crazy, and we'll just leave it at that. R&R pleez! :o)


**The Monkeys steal my underwear at night**

By: Sam and Julia

WARNING: If you can't take a joke, don't read the story! Lol

Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY, I do not have the brains to create these characters. I have no ownership…and I shall say it again, NO ownership, of these characters. I ain't making any money off it either, unless you want to pay me, lol, but other than that, this is just for fun.

Year: It doesn't matter, really, because if you think of them as 11 year olds going through this, and if you think of them as 16 year olds going through this, it's hilarious either way, lol.

Sam here! I'm doing the first chapter, and Julia will do the second…and so on, lol. 

*At the Hogwarts castle*

                                                                                                                                                                           All the students file in to the Great Hall for the usual welcoming feast, completely unaware of the monkeys lurking in the shadows, watching their every move.

                                                                                                                                                                           They didn't notice any of the monkeys all through dinner. At least, no one but Hermione.

                                                                                                                                                                           "Oh my God! It's a monkey!" She screamed about halfway through the feast. Everyone looked at her.

                                                                                                                                                                           "What? What are you talking about?" Asked Ron.

                                                                                                                                                                           Hermione went pink. She slowly sank lower in to her chair and muttered to herself about  controlling her outbursts.

                                                                                                                                                                           Everyone just forgot about it and went back to eating.

                                                                                                                                                                           After the feast, they all went up to their dorms. No one seemed to remember the monkey incident in the Great Hall. (a/n- OK, I won't be too mean, just assume that the house elves spiked the pumpkin fizz, lol)

~*~

                                                                                                                                                                           The next morning, screams were heard from the girls dormitories. It was Hermione. Everyone rushed to the room to make sure she was ok. 

                                                                                                                                                                           By the time Professor McGonagall got there, a small crowd had gathered around Hermione, who was staring at her empty underwear drawer. She had known too much.

                                                                                                                                                                           Professor McGonagall tried to hold in a laugh. It was very difficult, I mean, seriously, who steals underwear?

                                                                                                                                                                           The monkeys do.

                                                                                                                                                                           "What happened?" Harry asked, walking in to the room. He saw the empty underwear drawer (a/n- and no one knows how everyone knows it's the underwear drawer, they just, do, lol) and fell over laughing. He rolled out of the room, down the stairs, across the common room, and, somehow, up the stairs to his dormitory. He then manages to roll himself in to his bed, and sleep. How he did, I know not. But he looked really freakin hilarious in the process. 

                                                                                                                                                                           Ron walked in to the room. He too saw the empty underwear drawer, and fell over, landing on the bed.

Not just the bed, however, on Lavender Brown also. Lavender, who's been waiting for this since, forever, passes out in disbelief.

                                                                                                                                                                           Hermione found her voice (FINALLY) and managed to choke out the words, "It was the monkeys" before falling over. 

                                                                                                                                                                           Professor McGonagall levitates Hermione to the hospital wing, along with Lavender Brown. Hermione eyes open just long enough to see a monkey cackling in the corner, which makes her close her eyes again. 

**((LMAO, ok, Julia's chapter will…BETTER….come soon, lol j/k))**


End file.
